Under Pressure
by kristenkar
Summary: When Emma finds out that Moseby has high blood pressure she has to make sure that it lowers by keeping Zack and Cody away from him. Please read and review


**I don't own anything**

"Alright I put London down for her nap and Cody just got here so he can watch her." Emma told her husband

Emma walked into the living room to see her husband Marion Moseby standing in front of her smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" Emma asked

"Because you are so cute." Moseby said before he kissed Emma

Emma just smiled and kissed back.

"Have I ever told you how glad I am that we got married and had a child with you?" Moseby asked

Emma raised an eyebrow and stated, "Yes dear, everyday. You also constantly say that you wish we didn't name our child London because it confuses the other London."

"Yes but our London is already smarter than the teenage London." Moseby commented

"Alright Cody we won't be out to long and if London wakes up just give me a call." Emma told Cody as her and Moseby went of to the doctors to get their physicals

**Moseby's Pov**

_Emma has changed a lot since I first met her, but in a good way. It all started when her sister and her sister's husband / Emma's ex fiancé came on board. Emma tried to avoid them as much as possible. But one day her ex fiancé talked to her about why he left her and told Emma that he didn't think he was good enough for her. After that talk Emma realized that she has lost so much confidence in herself because she thought her fiancé left her because of herself. So Emma went strait to her room, clean it out, gave all of her cats to Connie, moved out of the dungeon and asked me on a date. Emma had so much confidence in herself that it was a turn on. After only a few weeks of dating we eloped because Emma could not take it anymore. And after about a week of marriage Emma found out she was pregnant. Don't get me wrong I love Emma but those nine months where torture. But it is hard to be mad at Emma, one look into those beautiful eyes and you will do just about anything for her.

* * *

_

After a few tests the doctor came in to tell the couple the results "Well Emma it looks like you are in perfect shape considering you just had a child. You have lost all of your baby weight."

"Really!" Emma exclaimed in enthusiasm "I'm finally back to my normal weight!"

Emma was jumping up and down, kissed Moseby and said, "We have to celebrate tonight!"

Moseby knew what that meant. Celebrating for Emma means going shopping to buy new sexy cloths, trying them on for him then spending the rest of the day in bed. The last time the couple celebrated was when Emma found out she was pregnant and wanted to enjoy her body while she still could; also Emma thought it would ease the pain for Moseby because he didn't want any kids.

"And for you sir," the doctor stated while he turned to Moseby "Who are very healthy too but your blood pressure is high and you have hypertension."

Moseby was appalled and stated, "What but that is impossible I am as healthy as ever. I will have you know…"

"Marion, shut up," Emma interjected then kissed her husband, "Doctor is there anything we can do to lower his blood pressure?

"Well just eat healthier, exercise more and lower stress." The doctor replied

"Thanks, come on Marion we can go now." Emma said as the two left

"Wait Emma may I speak to you alone for a second?" the doctor asked

Emma nodded and motioned her hand for her husband to go back to their place.

"Emma, I have some good news," the doctor stated

Emma asked, "What is it?"

"Congratulations Emma, you are pregnant!" the doctor announced

"Really, oh my god, thank you," Emma exclaimed bursting with joy "But wait, why couldn't you tell me this in front of my husband?"

The doctor answered "Because last time I told you two that you where going to have a child he almost had a heart attack. And I don't want to raise his blood pressure any more, so don't tell him for a while until his blood pressure goes down."

"How many weeks am I?" Emma asked

"About three weeks," The doctor replied

"Alright thanks for telling me. I should go now." Emma mentioned as she left

As Emma was walking across the sky deck to get back to her cabin she ran into Mr Blanket.

"Oh hello Emma," Mr Blanket greeted kindly

"Back," Emma commanded while waving her hands

Mr Blanket stepped back then asked, "What is going on Emma? Usually you try to avoid me and you haven't left yet.

"Marion and I just went to the doctor's and they said that he had high blood pressure and can't have any stress." Emma replied

"Sex relieves stress." Mr Blanket stated

Emma just gave him a weird look.

"Well bye Emma I have to go. I love you." Mr Blanket said as he left

* * *

"Honey I'm home," Emma called out to Moseby when she walked in their cabin

"Hi sweetheart," Moseby said then kissed Emma "I sent Cody home already and London is still asleep so I was thinking..."

Moseby was interrupted by a phone call.

Emma told Moseby "I'll answer it,"

"Hello Emma, this is Kirby." Kirby spoke into the phone

"Hi Kirby, what's up?" Emma asked

"Well I caught Zack, Marcus and Woody in Moseby's office." Kirby explained

"Doing What?" Emma asked wearyingly

"They had these buckets of green goo, but I didn't ask what it was." Kirby answered, "Do you want Moseby to come down here and punish them?"

"No, I'll be right there." Emma told Kirby

Emma walked toward the door and said "Marion I have to go to the sky deck for a second but you stay right here and I will be right back."

"Alright," Moseby replied

Emma went running down to the front desk where Kirby, Zack, Marcus and Woody were waiting.

"So is Moseby going to punish them?" Kirby asked

Woody pleaded "Honest it wasn't our fault."

"Yeah it was Zack's idea!" Marcus confessed

"I'm not going to tell Moseby." Emma told the children

"What!" all four of them yelled in complete surprise

Emma explained "Moseby and I just went to the doctor to get our physicals and he found out that he has high blood pressure so I don't want to get any more worked up than he already is."

"So we are not in trouble?" Zack questioned

"No, but can you guys please try to stay out of trouble?" Emma asked

"Sure, anything for you Mrs. Tutweiller." The boy's said in a sarcastic tone then ran away

Emma's students still called her Mrs. Tutweiller even if she was married. It was just easier that way.

"What's going on here," Moseby yelled as he came to the front desk

"Nothing sweetheart, I was just talking to the kids." Emma explained quickly

"What is that in my office?" Moseby asked as he walked towards his office

"We are dead," Zack mumbled under his breath

"Wait!" Emma called out

"Lets go home and celebrate." Emma commanded seductively and started to kiss her husband "Go in the elevator."

Emma grabbed Moseby and pulled him in the empty elevator.

**Emma's POV**

_Once we got into our room Marion ran into the bedroom and began jumping on the bed while taking his cloths off. No more coffee for him. He has changed a lot since we first met. He isn't uptight anymore when he is around me. I wonder why. He still gets upset at the kids but when I'm there he seems so calm and loose. Well I guess I should put something sexy on and get into bed before my husband breaks it. Why do I have a feeling I am going to be doing this a lot?_

**Please Review**


End file.
